licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 15
| next= }} Summary Taeris, Davian, Wirr, and Caeden had only been on the road for a few minutes before Taeris stopped them. He asks before they go any further, who gave a Trace to Tol Athian and why the Tol would decide to use it. Davian and Caeden, confused, asks what a Trace is, but Wirr just glares back at Taeris. Taeris and Wirr explain that a Trace is a sample of a person's unique Essence that can be used to find someone who has recently used their Gift. It is like a person's scent, and the sha'teth can track it, though Finders will not be able to pick it up. Taeris asks Wirr why the Tol would want to kill him, and what crime he committed that they would go so far as to take a Trace. Wirr replies that he doesn't know why the sha'teth attacked them. He admits that the Tol does have his Trace and not because he is a criminal, but he refuses to elaborate. Taeris continues pushing Wirr saying the Shackle is staying on until he elaborates, but Wirr stands his ground. Davian jumps in telling Taeris that Wirr isn't lying and that despite wanting to know more, he trusts his friend that if it were something that they needed to know, he would tell them. Taeris gives in with a glower but admits that the other sha'teth cannot track them while Wirr wears the Shackle and is unable to use Essence. Caeden asks how many more of those things there are and Taeris explains that there are four more sha'teth, but they are just Hunters, and cannot jump directly to their location like the Watcher did.This indicates that Aelrith was powerful enough to be able to create a Gate to travel, explaining why no one ever saw him come or go in the Sanctuary, see . Taeris suggests they keep moving and Tol Athian won't give up so easily, but Wirr stops him saying they deserve some answers, to which Taeris grudgingly agrees to. Wirr asks about the other sha'teth and Taeris replies that he's not sure if they will follow or not. If they were instructed to not kill Wirr, then they may be operating outside the control of Tol Athian, as the one that attacked them was able to ignore his command. Davian asks what Taeris said to it, but Caeden replies that it was "The sha'teth no longer serve." He says he didn't understand it at the time, but it popped into his mind just now, and Taeris confirms the translation, though admits that the commands may have changed since he was at the Tol. Wirr continues, next asking why they are heading north, instead of east towards Tol Athian. Taeris replies that with Caeden's escape, the Gil'shar are going to be one high alert and it will be impossible for them to pass the border without help. The Song of Swords tournament is being held in Thrindar this year, and a royal entourage with be in attendance. If they can get into the city, Taeris says he has contacts that can get them an audience and they may be able to slip over the border when they leave. Wirr says it won't work. The royal delegation would never let them join, and even if they did and the Gil'shar found out, it would be grounds for war, and even their lives are not worth that risk. Taeris replies that there is more going on with some force trying to bring down the Boundary and Wirr fires back that if there is, they don't know what it means, whereas war with Desriel is a certain threat. Taeris finally comes to a decision and pulls a hand-sized black scale from a metal box in his bag and hands it to Wirr. He explains that it is a dar'gaithin scale, startling Wirr who drops it to the grass. Davian asks what a dar'gaithin is and Taeris explains that they are a mixture of man and snake and are one of the five Abominations that Aarkein Devaed used during the Eternity War. Wirr skeptically says that it is all part of the Talan Gol myth but Taeris counters saying he pulled this scale off a dead dar'gaithin he found at the Boundary months ago. He surmises that the effort of crossing the Boundary is what killed it, but when he went for help bringing the body back, it was gone by the time they returned, meaning someone from this side must have hidden it. Caeden leans down and moves the scale with a stick, saying he believes Taeris. The patch of grass below the scale had turned black and lifeless. Davian reaches down and carefully picks the scales up and immediately feels a wave of nausea, and quickly hands the scale back to Taeris, who puts it back away. Taeris explains that dar'gaithin were supposed to be impervious to attacked from the Gifted and the scale may explain why, with its ability to draw Essence into it. Wirr, for arguments sake, asks if everything Alchesh said was right all along and that Devaed is still alive in his prison and has been waiting over two thousand years for his chance to break out and continue his war. Taeris reacts with surprise at Wirr's knowledge of the Eternity War, but admits that he doesn't have proof of anything, but is trying to keep an open mind. He has seen some amazing things done with Essence, and with finding the dar'gaithin and everything going on with the Boundary, he is looking at Alchesh more and more seriously. Caeden and Davian stare back at Taeris and Wirr blanking until Taeris explains that Alchesh was an Augur from the Eternity War who was so powerful that he was driven mad by seeing too much of the future. He foretold of the failing of the Boundary and the return of Davaed and his armies. People took him seriously at first, but after centuries of nothing, they wrote off his warnings as part of his madness. Eventually people forgot about the threats and moved onto other conflicts, like the civil war in Narut, the constant skirmishes between Desriel and Andarra, Andarra and Nesk, was well at the Great War with the Eastern Empire. Taeris turns back to Wirr and tells him that all the stories don't change what is happening now and what he has seen with his own eyes. Wirr finally relents that the dar'gaithin alone would be more than enough of a threat is they ever broke free, worse than even the Gil'shar, and admits that he doesn't know of a better option than heading to Thrindar. Davian asks about using the Travel Stones instead, but Taeris tells him that even if they did find someone trustworthy to take one across the border, using them to create a portal takes a vast amount of Essence which needs to be stored up in them before using. Normally he feeds them a trickle from his Reserve so that he doesn't set off Finders, but that takes months to fully charge them. They don't have the time to do that. They finally continue down the road towards Thrindar, with Wirr talking cheerfully to Caeden, and Taeris falling back to walk with Davian. He warns Davian that he and Wirr need to be careful of Caeden. He believes that the man has lost his memory, but that doesn't mean he didn't murder those people, or that he isn't complicit with Tenvar, noting that there is no way on knowing what will happen if Caeden eventually comes in contact with the bronze box. Davian asks if Taeris really believes that and he replies that there are only a handful of people in the world who could have translated what the sha'teth said to him. Davian wonders that if Caeden is so dangerous, why are they taking him to the Tol to have his memories restored. Taeris says that way at least they have chosen the battleground. Characters Appeared *Davian *Caeden *Taeris Sarr *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr Mentioned *Aarkein Devaed *Alchesh *Aelrith as the sha'teth *Ilseth Tenvar Geography *Andarra (mentioned) *Caladel (mentioned) *Desriel *Eastern Empire (mentioned) *Narut (mentioned) *Nesk (mentioned) *Shandra (mentioned) *Talan Gol (mentioned) *Thrindar (mentioned) *Tol Athian (mentioned) Terms *Abominations *Augur *Boundary *dar'gaithin *Essence *Eternity War *Finder *Gifted *Gil'shar *Great War *Old Religion *Reserve *Tol *Trace *Travel Stones *sha'teth *Shackle *Song of Swords Category:Chapters